UsUK The Mummy
by LondonShadows
Summary: Join the adventure with the gunslinging Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland as they raise a 3000 year old terror from the dead and find romance with each other through the maddness. Mummy A/U
1. prologue

The Mummy: Hetalia UsUk Version

By LondonShadows

Disclaimer: I am an American Female Teenager. Therefore not capable of creating Hetalia or The Mummy Movies. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The Mummy Movies are owned by Universal Studios.

Warnings: Violence, Yaoi and maybe language

Pairings: UsUk, Rochu, and very very very little RussiaxEngland

'Narrator' "Regular speaking"

There will be a sequel to this and will have implied mpreg in it was the ukes' are referred to as halflings the counter part that carries and can bear children or the equivalent to a female only male it's confusing but still enjoy.

Now on to the story

-Prologue-

'Thebes City of the Living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Kiku the First, home of Ivan, Pharaoh's high priest keeper of the dead, birthplace of Yao Pharaoh's lover, No other man or halfling was allowed to touch him'

A long haired young halfling walked into the Pharaoh's chamber, walking up to a tall man with silverish hair and violet eyes.

'But for their love they were willing to risk life itself'

Ivan leaned down and kissed Yao accidently rubbing the design off Yao's arm. As Ivan's priest close the door to the chamber the Pharaoh Kiku barges in looks around at Ivan's priests.

"What are you doing here?" he asks making his way towards Yao. He finds Yao leaning against a cat statue tapping his fingers.

"Who has touched you?" Yao glanced at his shoulder then glanced back at Kiku with a bored gazed in his golden eyes. Pharaoh Kiku turns around to see Ivan. Ivan grabbed the Pharaoh's sword. "Ivan? My Priest" Yao stabs him in the back while Ivan swings at his front. The Pharaoh's guards burst in to the room. Yao bids Ivan to go to save himself. "You must go! Save yourself!"

"No" "Only you can resurrect me" "I won't leave you. Get away from me. You will live again. I will resurrect you." Yao turns back around to face the Pharaoh's guards. The guards look from the pharaoh's dead corpse to Yao. Yao lifts up the knife "My body is no longer his temple!" then stabs himself and dies.

'To resurrect Yao, Ivan and priest broke into his crypt and stole his body. They raced down into the desert taking Yao's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, and ancient burial site for the sons of the Pharaohs' and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love Ivan dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Yao's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, his vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars.' Ivan and his priests were gathered around Yao's body chanting when from the dark pool Yao's soul came and laid down in its body. 'But the pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Ivan and stopped him before the ritual could be completed. Yao's soul was sent back to the underworld. Ivan's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Ivan, he was condemned to endure the HomDai the worst of all ancient curses one so horrible it had never before been bestowed'

Ivan's tongue was cut out; he was then wrapped in bandages and placed into a sarcophagus. Scarabs were poured into the sarcophagus with him where they begun to eat him alive the sarcophagus was then sealed with a strange key.

'He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus the undead for all of eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesheater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility.' Ivan was then buried at the base of the statue of Anubis.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Mummy Movies

Note: I chose France to be England's brother because I didn't think Scotland would run away screaming from something.

'Narrator' "Regular speaking"

Chapter One

Hamunaptra 1923 A.D.

'For three thousand years, men and armies fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it.'

Legionaries were all lined up behind a long small wall the commander on the horse was looking nervous and as the enemies got closer the commander retreated. Farther down the line there were two young men teenagers really turned around looking at the retreating commander one of the teens had eyes that rivaled the sky on a clear day and short wheat colored hair with a piece of hair that would not stay down, he was tall and handsome. The two boys stared at each other the brown haired teen stated "You just got promoted."

'And for three thousand years we the magi, the descendents of the Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch.'

The blonde haired teen looked at his friend then raised his rifle. "Prenez von positions! Steady!" turns to his friend "You're with me on this on right?" "Oh, your strength gives me strength."

"Steady." Beni the brown haired drops his gun and runs after the former commander "Wait for me." The American teen just rolls his eyes and yells "Fire".

The legionnaires were getting over run and started retreating the American used his rifle and four other guns before he started running faster. "Run, Beni, Run! Get inside, Get inside Hey don't you close that door. Don't you close that door!" The American hits the closed stone door with a grunt. He then started running until he was cornered underneath a statute of Anubis he waited for them to shoot him but when that didn't happen he opened his eyes and he was alone then the sand started form into a face of agony. The American ran for it. He heard whining of horses and turned around and saw five people looking over the scene.

*with the riders*

"The creature remains undiscovered" the leader states to the others then they look upon the American "And what of this one?" another states to the leader "Should we kill him?" "No" the leader states "The desert will kill him."

*Three years later in Cairo*

In the library of the Museum of Antiquities there stood a messy blonde haired emerald eyed young halfling on a ladder sorting books "Sacred Stones" in his British accent " Sculpture and Aesthetics" "Socrats, Seth volume one, volume two, and volume three." "And T- Tuthmosis? Whot are you doing here?" "T, T, T, T" "Ah T I'm going to put you where you belong." As the halfling reached over to the other bookshelf the ladder gave way sending him toppling into the bookshelves causing a domino effect. Looking around the room with a horrified look. "Opps" the British halfling states. "What happened to my library" The curator stated. "I can explain everything" "You, why do I put up with you?" "W-Well, you put with because I can read and write ancient Egyptian and I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic and well I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library that's why." "I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons. That's why Allah rest their souls. Now I don't care how you do it I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this mishiver!" with that the curator stomped away. The halfling heard a noise coming from the museum part and decided to have a look around he grabbed a torch and carefully made his way through the museum and when he got close to a sarcophagus a mummy popped out making the halfling jump back screaming as "Ohonhonhon" was heard a slightly older man sat up and put his arm around the mummy he had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes and a blonde stubble. "Have you no respect for the dead?" "Of course I do…" the man had a French accent "…But sometimes I'd rather like to join them." "Well I wish you would do it before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours. Now get out." The halfling stated smacking the mans hand "My dear sweet baby brother I'll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note." As he gets out of the sarcophagus. "'High Note' Ha Francis please I'm really not in the mood for you I've just made a bit of a mess in the library…" He sits down at the feet of a statute. ".. And the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field" At this Francis comes over and sits down in front of him "You'll always have me old mom" making the younger smile. "Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up" as he heads back to the sarcophagus the younger groaned "Oh no Francis not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and …" Francis hold out a small metal box with hieroglyphics on it "…sell for you … Where did you get this" as he examines it. "On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, Artie. Please tell me I've found something" Arthur presses something on the side and the top of the box opened up and reviled a folded up map. "Francis" "Yes" "I think you found something"

*mini time skip*

"You see the cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Kiku the First, I'm sure of it." Arthur states to the curator. The brothers were in the curator office showing him the map. "Perhaps" "Two questions. Who the hell was Kiku the first and was he rich." Francis asks Arthur then states "He was the second Pharaoh oh the 19th dynasty. He is said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all" "Good I like this fellow I like him very much" Arthur turns toward the curator "I've already dated the map. Its almost three thousand years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here… well its Hamunaptra." At this Francis turns around and looks at his brother. "Dear God, don't be ridiculous we're scholars not treasure hunters" Francis starts moving over to look at the map while the curator continued his rant. "Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists." Arthur then counters "I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy… but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Francis interjects. "Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" "Yes. The city of the Dead. Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Arthur says "Yes yes in a big underground treasure chamber." "Heh" the curator snorts "Oh, come on" Francis retorts "Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on the pharaohs' command. The whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes taking the treasure with it." The curator held the map up to the small candle on his desk neither of the siblings payed attention to what he was doing "As the Americans' would say its all fairytales and hokum…" at this the map caught on fire and he dropped it "Oh my goodness look at that" the two siblings rushed to put out the fire. Francis held up the map "You've burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city." The curator lend back in his chair "Its for the best I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most… have never returned."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Mummy Movies Warnings: minor yaoi and language Note: Alfred appears in this chapter

*mini time skip*

"Come, come! Step over the threshold." the warden of the Cairo prison told Arhtur and Francis. "Welcome to Cairo Prison my humble home." The place was crowded and noisy as the two siblings started walking while talking to each other. "You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes." Arthur hissed at Francis. "Well, I was mistaken." Francis replied. "You lied" "I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?" "I am your brother." "That just makes you more gullible." "Francis you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah." Arthur raises his voice. "Picked his pocket actually. So I don't think it's a very good-"

Arthur interupes him and turns them back to walking toward the cell from where Francis tried to escape. "Stop being so ridiculous." Arthur hiss at his brother then speaks up to the warden. "Whot exactly is this man in prison for?" "This I do not kno. But when I heard that you were coming. I asked him that myself." the warden leans against the cell bars "He said he was just looking for a good time." as two guards dragged a resisting man with long ragged hair with a stuborn cowlick and blue eyes. His clothes were torn and dirty.

"This is the man that you stole it from ?" Arthur askes his brother. "Yes exactly... So why don't we just go get lunch and -" The man interuped Francis "Who are you?" he askes Francis then looks toward Arthur "And whose the shorty." "Shorty" Arthur glares at the man. Francis speaks up "I-I'm just a local sort of missionary fellow spreading the good the word... But this is my brother Artie." "How do you do" Arthur stated still angry about being called shorty. "Oh, well. Guess he's not a total loss."The man sighs. "I beg your pardon"Arthur now slightly more angry. The warden sees something then leaves to take care of it "I'll be back in a moment."

Francis elbows Arthur softly "Ask him about the box". "Um we have found" Arthur started but noticed that Alfred was looking off in the distance. "Uh. Hello. Excuse me. We both found your puzzle box abd we've come to ask you about it." Arhtur smiles. Alfred stares at him and goes "No". "No." Arthur's smile turns into a frown as he repeats Alfred. "No you came to ask me about Hamunaptra" "Shh Shh" Francis hisses "H-How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Francis asked. "Because thats where I was when I found it. I was there." Alfred states slowly. Francis walks forward to the bars "How do we know that you are not lying". Alfreds eyes widen as he realizes who Francis was. He punched Francis hard in the face sending Francis backwards as the guards hit him.

Arthur steps over the unconscious Francis to get closer to Alfred. "You were actually at Hamunaptra." Alfred looks up and smiles at Arthur. "Yes" Alfred states "You swear." "Every damn day." Arthur rolls his eyes at Alfreds comment "Thats not whot I" "I know what you meant Kiku's place City of the Dead" Alfred does jazz hands. Arthur gets even closer to Alfred and puts his hat between their faces so no one would see what they were saying from far away. "Could you tell me where to find it the exact location." Arthur askes "You really want to know" "Well yes" Alfred motions Arthur closer then grabs him by the chin and kisses him deeply." The get me the hell outta here"as Arthur steps backwards as the guards grab Alfred"Do it halfling" he states to Arthur as the door to his cell closes. Arthur touchs his lips while Francis was picking himself off the ground ."Where are they taking him " Arthur askes as he turns toward the warden. "To hang. Appartenly he had a very good time."

*at the hanging*

Arthur was sitting next to the warden as Alfred was led up the scaffrod. "I'll give you 100 pounds to save this mans life" Arthur trys to bargin with the warden. "I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang proced." he yells down to the hangman as he puts the noose around Alfreds neck. "Any last words pig" "Yea loosen the knot and let me go." The hangman turned to the warden and spoke egyptian. "No of course we're not going to let him go" the hangman then slaps Alfred upside his head.

Arthur then states "500 pounds" The warden holds up his hand to the hangman "Hold up on that" then turns toward Arthur and rubs his hand up and down Arthur's thigh "And what else I'm a very lonely man." Arthur slaps his hand away "Hang him" the warden said. "NO" Arthur shouts and leans forward as Alfred drops and starts to struggle for air. "Ha his neck did not break. Now we got to watch him hang." Arthur makes a snap decision "He knows where Hamunaptra is" "You lie"the warden states. Arthur defended himself "I would never. And if you let him go we will give you 10%." "50%" the warden bargins "15"Arthur goes. "20"warden. "30"Arthur."25"warden "Ha deal" Arthur states. "Aw Cut him down" Alfred was cut down and was now gasping air filling his lungs as he looks up to Arthur who has a smirk written on his face.

*mini time skip*

Arthur and Francis were walking up the streetto the boat and stopped in front of it. Arthur askes Francis "Do you really think that he will show up." Francis then states with remorse "Yes, undoubtedly knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy but I know the breed. His word is his word." Arthur sneers "Well personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit" Alfred who was in clean clothes and had a haircut walked toward them from behind."Anyone I know?" Both of the siblings turned aroud in complete shock looking up and down Alfred.

Arthur was the first to speak "Oh..um hello" Francis walks up to Alfred and puts his hand on his shoulder "Beautiful day for the start of an adventure, eh, Jones?" "Yeah, Yeah beautiful" Alfred replied while checking to make sure his wallet was where he left it. "Ohonhonhon I'd never steal from a partner partner." Alfred then stated "That reminds me. No hard feelings about the"He jesters towards his face." "Oh no no no. It happens all the time."

" " Alfred looks over to Arthur "can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some flimflam? Because if it is" Arthur's eyes narrow "I am warning you-" Alfred looks shocked"You're warning me. Sir let me put it this way. My whole damn garrison, believed in this so much.. that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city and When we got there all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." Alfred grabs their bags and goes onto the ship.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundel. Nothing to like thereat all."Arthur glares at Francis as Francis throws his words right back at him. "Bright moning to all" the warden comes up to the siblings who groan."Oh no Whot are you doing here?"Arthur askes. "I'm here to protect my investment thank you very much." and as the warden getson the ship both siblings sigh and roll their eyes.

Authors note: I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Mummy movies

Warnings: language

*mini time skip*

A small boat with men dressed all in black was paddling toward the much bigger boat.

*on the boat*

Four men were sitting down playing poker at one of the tables. "Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck would you Burns." "Without my glasses I cant see the deck to cut it Dave" Burns replied as Alfred walked out onto the deck. "Jones, sit down we could use another player." Alfred then replies to Francis "I only gamble with my life never my money." Davis states "Never? What if I was to bet you $500 we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

This peaks Alfred's interest "You're looking for Hamunaptra?" "Damn straight we are" A man called Henderson replied. "And who said we are" The three men pointed to Francis. "He does" Davis looks up at Alfred. "Well how 'bout that bet?" Alfred was glaring at Francis then looks at Davis. "All right you're on" The Egyptologist sitting at the table next to them speaks up "What makes you so confident sir" To which Alfred retorts "What makes you?" Henderson speaks up "We got us a man who's actually been there."

"Oh what a coincidence, because Jones-" Alfred hits Francis with his bag. Francis clears his throat "Whose play is it? Is it my play? I thought-" Alfred goes and puts his hand on Francis' shoulder "Gentlemen, we got us a wager. Good evening Francis." He says as he squeezes Francis' shoulder with a crunch. "Good night" Francis raises his hand to wave at Alfred then puts it on his shoulder.

*mini time skip*

The smaller boat which had following the larger boat pulled up beside it.

Arthur was sitting down at a table far away from all the noise reading. Suddenly a heavy bag was thrown on the table causing Arthur to jump and shriek. Alfred who was now wearing brown boots, tanned pants, a white button up shirt with gun holsters looked over towards Arthur and winced a little. "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Arthur then retorts "The only thing that scares me are your manners." Alfred winces again and looks away. "Still angry about that kiss huh" Alfred looks toward Arthur as he rolls out the bag which had guns, gun parts and bullets in it.

"Um did I miss something? Are we -" As Alfred sat down at the table Arthur picked something up from the rolled out bag "-Are we going into battle?" "There's something out there-" Alfred was loading a gun then put it in one of his holsters. "Something underneath that sand" Arthur then states "Yes well I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book actually. My brother thinks there is treasure. Whot do you think out there" Alfred looks over at Arthur "In a word? Evil, The Bedouin and the Tunrags believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." Alfred grabs what Arthur had in his hands and started to put a gun together.

"Oh look I don't believe in fairy tales (a/n: liar) and hokum, bit I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The book of Amun-RA. It contains within it all the sacred incantations of the old kingdom. It's whot first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here-sort of a life's pursuit." Alfred was polishishing one of the guns as he said "And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you? Right" Arthur states "You know your history" Alfred then stated "I know my treasure"

Arthur decides to ask "Um by the way why did you kiss me?" "I don't know I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." As he loads more ammo into a gun. Arthur's face is full of disgust "Oh!" As he gets up and storms off. Alfred watches him go "What? What did I say?" Alfred then hears another man yelp he looks over to see a shadow of a man hiding behind a crate. He goes over and yanks the man out from his hiding place.

"Aaah! Surprise. My good friend you're alive! I was so very very worried." Beni states as he is shoved against a crate "Well if it ain't my little buddy Beni I think I'll kill you" Alfred says as he puts a gun to Beni's chest. "Think of my children." Alfred rolls his eyes "You don't have any children" "Someday I might" Alfred shakes Beni a little "Shut up. So you're the one leading the Americans. I might have known. So what's the scam? You take them out to the desert and then you leave'em to rot?" Alfred looked a little pissed Beni looked scared at the gun pointed at his chest. "Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way."

Alfred puts the gun away "Thems the breaks huh" Beni straightened himself up "You never believed in Hamunaptra, are you going back." Alfred points to Arthur who was petting a camel "You see that halfling? He saved my neck" Arthur looks over at Alfred before stalking off to his room. "You always did have more balls then brains." They both started laughing "Goodbye Beni" Alfred says as he grabbed Beni and threw him overboard. "Jones" Beni said from the water, Alfred ignored him and rolled up his bag of guns. Alfred looked up to the place where he last saw Arthur and saw watery foot prints leading to Arthur's room. Alfred quickly looks over the edge of the boat sure enough Beni was still there. He then races off to Arthur's room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Mummy movies

Author's note: I am so sorry about the lateness .

Warnings: language, yaoi, violence

*In Arthur's room*

Arthur was dressed in his night clothes a long white sleeveless shirt and white capris pacing around his room. "George Bembridge in eighteen-sixty" he picked up his robe "1865 was" attempted to hang it on the door but it fell to the ground with Arthur not caring. "Oh for heaven's sake man, it wasn't that good of a kiss anyway."

He placed his book on the edge of the vanity and started to brush his unruly hair in the mirror when his book fell. He bent over and reached down to pick it up and when he stood up there was someone wearing dark robes staring at him in the mirror from behind him.

Arthur gasped as the man grabbed his neck "Where is the map" the man asked as he held a hook up to Arthur's face. "It's-It's there" Arthur whimpered looking over at the table. "And the key? Where is the key?" "The key? Whot key." Arthur asks as the man raised the hook to kill him.

"ARTHUR" Alfred yells as he bursts into the room holding two of his guns. The man turns around having the hook now pointed at Arthur's neck. Alfred points his guns at the man before eyeing a flickering candle and turning and shooting the guy who burst open the window to try and shoot him. Alfred accidently shot the flaming lantern off the wall.

Now while Alfred was doing this Arthur had grabbed the candlestick on the table and jabbed it in the man's eye. The man screamed and let Arthur go in order to hold his now injured eye. Arthur hid behind Alfred as Alfred continued to shoot the men who were shooting at them. Arthur starts running down the hall while Alfred was shooting into the room. "The map! The map! I forgot the map!" Arthur turns around to go back into the room to get the map when Alfred catches his arm and starts leading him away. "Relax, I'm the map. It's all up here." "Oh, that's comforting."

*Meanwhile in Arthur's burning room*

The man with the hook spotted the key and bent down to pick it up when Francis burst into the room knocking the man into the fire "Artie?" Francis sees the key and goes to grab it when the hook hits the key and the other man grabs it. Francis runs into the hallway and down the corridor with the hooked man following him.

*Back with Alfred and Arthur*

The boat was all in flames and people were running around panicked. The men in the black robes threw torches at hay and people started to jump ship. Alfred grabs his gun bag and shoves it into Arthur's arms. "Hold on to this." and starts to reload his guns when someone starts shooting at them, each shot coming closer to Alfred's head. Arthur yelps and grabs Alfred pulling him out of the way as a bullet that would have killed him hit the wall. Alfred grabbed his other gun from its holster after reloading and started shooting the men while making his way to the edge of the boat with Arthur behind him.

Alfred puts his guns back in their holsters before turning to Arthur "Can you swim?" Taking his bag from Arthur and putting it on the ground. "Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it." Arthur yells at Alfred. "Trust me" Alfred said as he lifted Arthur up bridal style "It calls for it" As he threw Arthur overboard. Alfred picked up his and started to follow when another man in black robes came over the side of the ship hitting Alfred, knocking him down to the floor.

As soon as Alfred got up the man started punching Alfred and knocked him against a post. The man started to choke him when Alfred grabbed the mans arms and head butted him reversing the roles. Alfred ducked down as the man swung out to punch him. Alfred then starts punching him and kicks him into a blazing room. "Jones, Jones" The warden ran up to Alfred who then had his bag swung up on his back. The warden panicked "What are we going to do?" Alfred holds up his hands to clam the warden down. "Wait here! I'll go get help" Alfred then jumps over the side of the ship. The warden stands there for a few moments before realizing he had been tricked. "Arhh" He says as he goes over the edge.

*Meanwhile with Francis*

Francis made it out onto the deck somehow he had managed to get the key from the hooked man. He looks over the Americans that were behind an overturned table shooting and yelling having a good time. "Americans" Francis states as he shakes his head. Then the hooked man came onto the deck heading towards Francis. Francis screamed but then one of the Americans shot the hooked man sending him over the edge. "I say good show oui. And did I panic?" Francis holds up the key box before continuing "I think not" Suddenly the floor was on fire Francis jumps off one side of the boat while the Americans jump off the other side.

*Back with everyone*

Alfred, Arthur, the warden, and Francis make it to one side of the river while everyone made it to the other side of the river. Arthur's night clothes clung to his body as he tried to wring them out. Alfred was staring at Arthur until Arthur caught him looking. "We've lost all our equipment and my clothes" Arthur whines. Suddenly Beni shouts across the river. "Hey Jones! Looks to me like I got all the horses!" Alfred wades a little into the water before shouting back in a sing song voice "Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Beni looks around and realizes that Alfred was right he kicked the water and cussed in Hungarian.

Alfred waded out of the water up to Francis takes Francis' jacket from him leaving Francis curing at him in French. Alfred walks up to Arthur and placed the jacket on Arthur's shoulders while glaring at the warden then stated "Come on let's go." And the four of them walked off. The next morning they found a caravan and luckily Francis' money had survived the fire. So Arthur took some of the money to buy himself new clothes while Alfred and Francis bargained for camels and the warden was being hit and smacked by halflings.

Francis managed to get four camels but started complaining about the price. "I can't believe the price of these fleabags" which Alfred retorts "We coulda had'em for free, all we had to do was give'em your brother." Francis smiles "Yes, awfully tempting isn't it?" "Awfully" Alfred starts but then Arthur walks up wearing black capris and a tight black half sleeved shirt he looked beautiful and then Alfred mumbles under his breath "Then again." Alfred helps Arthur onto a camel and the four of them head out into the desert.

Author's note: Once again I am sorry for the lateness


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Mummy movies

Warnings: yaoi, violence, language

Author's note: Thank to everyone who reviewed and favorite my story I didn't know if anyone would like so Thank you very much.

After a while of being in the desert Francis groaned "Never did like camels. Filthy things, they smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting." As he was saying this the warden was tearing into a piece of chicken then spit some out. Alfred was staring at the warden with disgust "Yeah disgusting." Arthur was just smiling (what has the world come to) and patting his camel "Well I think they are cute."

*small time skip*

The moon was high in the sky as the four riders traveled further into the desert. Francis was sleeping until the warden's snores woke him. Francis gracefully reached over and slapped the warden in the face with his camel whip feigning sleep when the warden woke up. Up in front of them Arthur was slowly starting to slide off his saddle Alfred reaches over and stops him then gently pushes him back up onto his saddle never waking him. Alfred watches Arthur for a long moment then looks up at a distant ridge… the men in black robes were following them.

*morning*

The dawning sun hadn't yet crested the distant horizon as Francis and the warden started arguing "And you snore." Francis states "I do not snore" he warden trying to defend himself. "All night you snored" retorts Francis "I have never snored" the warden yells. Up in front of the Alfred looks at Arthur then states "We're almost there" to this Arthur looks over at Alfred "Are you sure?" Arthur asks. Alfred looks down at the ground. "Pretty sure" The others look down at the ground Arthur gives a small scream.

In the sand there were dozens of skeletons sticking out of the ground. Some of them look like they were trying to drag themselves up from the desert sand. Francis speaks up "What in hell is this?" Shivering in fear the warden answers "Other seekers of Hamunaptra"

They continue riding for a little longer before they stop. Beni and the Americans and the Egyptologist with the diggers ride up. "Good morning my friend" Beni states to Alfred. Alfred nods and turns and stares at the horizon. The others do the same although the Americans looked confused. Daniels yells "Well, What the hell we doin" Alfred and Arthur roll their eyes and Beni answers "Patience my good sahib, patience" Henderson looks over to Alfred "First one to the city Jones! Five hundred cash bucks" Alfred and Beni just stare out at the flat nothingness. Arthur and Francis share a look.

The sun starts rising in the distance breaking across the horizon. "Get ready" Alfred states to Arthur who was mentally wiggling with excitement. "For whot?" Arthur asks curiously "We're about to be shown the way." was the answer. Suddenly Hamunaptra appeared. Alfred grins and so does Beni they share a look and swat their camels and raced away. Everybody else hauled-ass after them. Alfred and Beni were neck-and-neck then Arthur comes up behind them but not close enough to pass or be next them. Beni takes out his camel whip and starts whipping Alfred. Trying to knock him off his camel, once, Crack, twice, Crack. But on the third try Alfred grabs the whip and jerks Beni off his camel. Beni slams to the ground and tumbles.

Arthur and Alfred were now neck-and-neck. Arthur was having the time of his life laughing, Alfred grinned, he liked this halfling. Beni stumbles to his feet, then quickly dances out of the way as Francis and all the other riders stampede past him. Arthur beats Alfred to the stone ramp, racing hard. Alfred slows his camel "Arthur! Slow down!" he yells. Arthur ignores him as he (Arthur) races up towards the gate. Alfred then yells "SLOW DOWN ARTHUR! SLOW DOWN! THERE'S A REALLY BIG…" he stops abruptly as Arthur's camel stops before a huge drop sending Arthur flying through the air crash landing into a sand dune. He sits up, stunned, sandy hair in his eyes. Alfred stops at the edge of the ramp next to Arthur's camel "Never mind" Alfred states. The Americans ride up and look in wonder at the ruins. Alfred looks over at them and gives them a huge grin "You boys owe him" he points to Arthur "Five hundred dollars."

Author's note: I hope it is good please review please


End file.
